Treinamento Rigoroso
by Raquelsama
Summary: Makishima pensava que seria mais um fim de semana normal com o namorado, mas Todou tem uma surpresa que Makishima nunca poderia imaginar. One-shot. Threesome.


Após um longo dia de treino com o clube de ciclismo, Makishima enfim chega em casa, guarda sua bicicleta na garagem e procura as chaves nos bolsos das costas até encontrar. Estava quase colocando as chaves na fechadura quando alguém a abre por dentro, o que é estranho, visto que não deveria haver mais ninguém na enorme mansão àquela hora do dia.

- Maki-chan! Você demorou! Eu já estava ficando cansado de esperar! – Todou o recebe animadamente, o convidando a entrar cordialmente, como se fosse ele próprio o dono da casa.

- Jinpachi? O que está fazendo aqui? Como o porteiro te deixou entrar? – O estudante de cabelos verdes entra, resolvendo deixar a discussão sobre invasão de domicílio para quando estivesse menos surpreso.

- Seu porteiro me deixou passar. Ele até entregou uma chave reserva para o "namoradinho do patrão". Eu não sabia que você já estava tão aberto sobre o nosso relacionamento, Maki-chan! Estou lisonjeado! – Todou fala em tom de deboche, seguindo Makishima pela casa enquanto o outro pateticamente procurava um lugar para sentar e tentar entender com mais calma o que estava acontecendo.

- Aberto sobre o quê? Eu não falei nada para ninguém sobre a gente! – Ele suspira enquanto pega um copo de suco gelado e se joga no sofá mais próximo, Todou sentando do seu lado logo depois. – Se pelo menos você não fosse tão escandaloso...

Desde que começaram a namorar, sempre que possível Todou viajava para passar os fins de semana na casa de Makishima. O mais alto já havia pedido para que ele pelo menos avisasse antes de aparecer, e que não gemesse tão alto durante a noite. Sabia que era provável que o cozinheiro ou a camareira tivessem ouvido algum barulho estranho, mas o porteiro? Ele ficava em uma guarita a mais de 50 metros da casa!

- Hahahahah, você fala como se não gostasse, Maki-chan! – O menor se inclina para beijar seu rosto, adorando implicar com ele. Makishima finge não se importar e nem tira os lábios do seu copo de suco. – ...Ou está tentando dizer que não gosta de alguém lindo como eu tremendo e gritando "Maki-chan, Maki-chaaan!"

- Você deveria ficar pelo menos um pouco encabulado de falar essas coisas! – Makishima responde, ficando apenas um pouquinho vermelho, mas o suficiente para Todou sorrir vitorioso. – Não quero que a vizinhança saiba o que nós fazemos durante a noite.

- Você se preocupa demais! – Todou tira o copo da mão dele e deixa na mesa, se inclinando ainda mais e começando a abrir o zíper da camisa da Sohoku lentamente, esperando a reação de Makishima, que sempre era a mais adorável possível.

- Não no sofá de novo, Jinpachi, da outra vez foi uma desgraça para limpar! – O de cabelos verdes reclama sem nenhuma convicção, olhando para o lado um pouco envergonhado.

Todou já reconhece o jeito como ele morde os lábios e tranca a respiração de leve quando na verdade quer que o namorado continue exatamente o que está fazendo, e entende como o sinal para soltar o zíper até o fim, descendo com os lábios até o peito dele, beijando e mordendo de leve do lado do pescoço enquanto o conduzia até que estivessem os dois deitados no sofá.

Makishima aperta os olhos, sentindo o rosto corar um pouco. Conforme sente as mordidas e beijos descendo do pescoço para o peito solta gemidos baixos, ou, pelo menos, muito mais baixos que os do namorado.

Ao chegar com os lábios até um mamilo, Todou morde levemente, descendo com uma mão até a virilha de Makishima e acareciando-o sobre a calça, já sentindo o volume aumentar por baixo do tecido. Olha pra cima para tentar ver a reação dele, mas o outro escondia estrategicamente o rosto sob as madeixas verdes.

- Ora, Maki-chan! Isso não vai ter graça se eu não puder ver seu rostinho desesperado pedindo por mais! – Todou pensa em se levantar para afastar os cabelos dele do rosto, mas tem idéia melhor e apenas desce mais, retirando o short amarelo e branco subitamente, até deixá-los na altura do joelho.

- Jinpachi! Eu já disse que aqui n... - Como esperado, Makishima muda de posição, se erguendo nos cotovelos no sofá para reclamar com Todou, que antes de qualquer palavra que pudesse impedi-lo mergulha os lábios no membro do mais alto. A objeção de Makishima se transforma em um gemido tão alto que o porteiro provavelmente pediria demissão depois dessa.

Mesmo que nunca tivesse feito isso antes do namoro com Makishima, Todou já tinha adquirido um tanto de técnica, mas o que mais gostava de fazer era lamber bem a pontinha sensível enquanto levantava o olhar para ver que tipo de expressão conseguia tirar de Makishima. E ele sabia muito bem o quanto o namorado considerava erótico ver um cara lindo como ele lambendo seu membro com tanta dedicação.

Makishima tapa a boca com as mãos para não soltar ainda mais gemidos embaraçosos, o rosto vermelho e suado fazendo as franjas verdes colarem na testa. Todou suga com cada vez mais força e mais velocidade, viajando com a língua por quase toda a extensão. Era um pênis grande demais para que conseguisse colocar todo na boca, então compensava a distância que faltava com as mãos, acareciando a base de leve com os dedos no mesmo ritmo que usava a língua.

Ao chegar perto do clímax Makishima tenta avisar o namorado, que parecia ainda muito concentrado em satisfazê-lo, puxando de leve os cabelos negros com a mão, mas Todou não interrompe o que está fazendo.

- J-Jinpachi... já chega... – Makishima tenta avisar mesmo sabendo que sua voz ia sair uma bagunça, mas já era tarde de qualquer forma, e acaba gozando dentro da boca do outro, gemendo e apertando com força seus cabelos e fazendo sua tiara branca cair. Por alguns segundos não consegue nem verificar se Todou está bem, a respiração ainda rápida e o corpo ainda parecendo que iria pegar fogo a qualquer momento.

Todou ergue o rosto e senta ajoelhado no sofá, secando os lábios com as costas da mão, tentando parecer erótico e lindo como sempre, mas estava com o cabelo todo bagunçado, e obviamente engasgado e tossindo.

- Me desculpe, Jinpachi... – Makishima recupera um pouco do ar e volta a sentar-se ao lado dele, batendo em suas costas para ajudá-lo e achando um tanto adorável o jeito como ele continuava fazendo pose de playboy, mesmo naquela situação. – Devia ter me soltado quando eu avisei, por que fez uma coisa dessas?

- *cof cof* Porque daí eu *cof cof* não estragaria o seu maldito sofá! – Assim que se recupera do engasgo Todou arruma novamente o cabelo e olha para ele todo confiante e orgulhoso, como se tudo tivesse saído perfeitamente.

Makishima fica ainda mais sem palavras que o normal, e apenas puxa o queixo dele para perto, beijando-o carinhosamente. Todou fica radiante, pois é raro que o namorado tenha alguma iniciativa nas demonstrações de carinho, e retorna com um beijo mais profundo. Os dois ficam trocando amassos no sofá por mais uns dez minutos, até que o ar falte aos dois e precisem se afastar.

– O que está fazendo aqui tão cedo, afinal? É sexta, mas normalmente você só aparece no sábado... – Makishima quebra o silêncio pós-pegação, escapando de baixo do outro para fora do sofá, vestindo de volta o short e deixando a camisa bem dobrada na mesinha de centro.

- Ah, sim! Eu tenho uma surpresa hoje! – Todou entra novamente no modo super empolgado e se levanta, puxando Makishima pelo braço para segui-lo – É no seu quarto, então você precisa vir comigo!

Makishima segue o namorado, que a essa altura já havia decorado onde ficavam os cômodos de interesse: a cozinha, o banheiro com a banheira de hidromassagem para dois, aquele quarto de estudos com uma mesa de altura ideal, e, mais importante, o quarto do Maki-chan.

- Aqui, Maki-chan! Espero que goste! – Ao chegar ao quarto, Makishima se depara com uma caixa do tamanho de um fogão, embrulhada para presente e com um laço de fita em cima.

Makishima olha confuso para o pacote, depois para Todou, que sorria de um jeito que o maior não sabia dizer se era expectativa ou perversão. Ele morde o lábio desconfiado, mas lentamente abre o misterioso pacote. Quando enfim termina com os laços e o papel colorido e levanta a tampa, sente o coração parar por um segundo.

- ...Onoda? – Makishima pensa estar vendo coisas, mas, olhando para ele de dentro da caixa, sentado no espaço apertado, estava o calouro do clube de ciclismo, mãos atadas nas costas com a mesma fita do embrulho, e parecendo tão confuso quanto ele.

- M-Makishima-san, eu... aquele seu amigo me disse que... mas aí ele... – Onoda consegue se levantar de dentro da caixa, ainda muito nervoso e atrapalhado com as palavras. – Me desculpe por ter faltado o treino de hoje! Por favor não me tirem da equipe!

- É com isso que está preocupado? Não acredito... – Makishima leva uma mão à testa, como que antecipando a dor de cabeça que teria ao ouvir os motivos de Todou para ter seqüestrado o calouro para dentro do seu quarto.

Do outro lado do quarto, sentado na cama, Todou aprecia a confusão dos dois como se fosse o melhor filme que já tinha visto, e isto que a noite que planejou estava apenas começando. – Que bom que me lembrou disso, Maki-chan! Eu tinha me esquecido de fazer os furos na caixa!

- Então é por isso que o Onoda faltou ao treino hoje... Jinpachi, você não pode seqüestrar os membros da minha equipe de ciclismo! – Makishima levanta onoda, ajudando-o a sair da caixa.

- Eu não seqüestrei ele, Maki-chan, ele veio por vontade própria quando eu falei que era uma reunião de treinamento de escaladores. A parte da caixa foi apenas um detalhe romântico.

- Ah sim, e porque, então, os pulsos dele estão amarrados nas costas? – Makishima tenta desatar o laço apertado, enquanto Onoda se pergunta se deveria se meter na discussão do casal.

- Oras, isso é óbvio, porque... – Todou leva a mão ao queixo, procurando alguma desculpa convincente – Porque somos escaladores! O treinamento deve envolver apenas as pernas, e os braços só atrapalhariam!

- Você não acha mesmo que eu vou acreditar nisso. – Makishima continua tentando soltar o laço, mas Onoda se contorce para impedir que ele continue.

- O Todou-san só está preocupado com o meu treinamento, Makishima-san, eu realmente preciso treinar mais a força nas minhas pernas, então não tem problema! – Onoda sorri para os dois, não parecendo incomodado de ter os pulsos imobilizados daquela forma.

- Viu só? Eu falei que ele tinha vindo por vontade própria – Todou sorri, sem acreditar que alguém acreditaria em uma bobagem desse tamanho, mas isso só o fazia admirar ainda mais o garoto de óculos na sua frente.

Makishima coça atrás da cabeça, se perguntando se devia contar ao calouro sobre as verdadeiras intenções de Todou, mas acha melhor deixá-lo descobrir por conta própria. Todou levanta da cama e vai até Onoda, puxando-o até a beira da cama.

- Melhor começarmos logo com esse... ahm... treinamento de escalada! Onoda-kun, acho melhor você começar tirando essas roupas! – Todou fala animadamente, mas ao ver a confusão nos olhos do outro sente que precisa elaborar um pouco mais – Ah, você sabe... porque...

- ...Porque o atrito do tecido pode reduzir a mobilidade dos músculos das coxas. – Makishima complementa, sentado em uma poltrona no outro canto do quarto. Não queria ajudar Todou com as idéias pervertidas dele, mas estava curioso sobre até onde a inocência de Onoda poderia chegar.

- Sim, exatamente! – Todou se surpreende com a ajuda do namorado, estava acostumado com ele reclamando do começo ao fim, mesmo quando também estava se divertindo.

Makishima apenas observa de sua poltrona, completamente incrédulo ao ver que os dois realmente estavam tirando as roupas, seria como se seu quarto fosse algum vestiário de academia, não fosse a expressão pervertida nos olhos de Todou, que com certeza estava pensando as coisas mais estranhas enquanto ajudava o garoto amarrado a abrir a camisa e livrar-se de suas calças.

- O Makishima-san não vai participar também? – Onoda pergunta ao perceber que o sênior ainda não havia se mexido de onde estava.

- O Maki-chan tem seu próprio jeito de participar das coisas. – Todou senta-se na cama enquanto tanto Onoda quanto Makishima se perguntam o que ele quis dizer com isso. Com um gesto do braço, ele puxa Onoda para mais perto.

Todou beija a barriga do garoto de pé na frente dele, segurando-o pela cintura para que não fugisse. A confusão de Onoda dura mais uns 5 segundos até que enfim entendesse o que estava acontecendo, e entra em pânico.

- Todou-san! Não podemos fazer isso! O Makishima-san está ali atrás! – Apesar do nervosismo, ele não tenta se afastar, olhando para baixo com o rosto vermelho e sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Quanto mais os lábios de Todou descem, mais os beijos vão se transformando em lambidas. Quando chega na virilha de Onoda, Todou levanta o rosto novamente.

- Eu pensei que você fosse lutar mais do que isso, Onoda-kun. É porque eu sou muito lindo, não é? Eu entendo – Todou observa o rosto do mais novo, tão vermelho que os óculos embaçavam um pouco. Lá embaixo também era fácil de perceber que as provocações de Todou surtiam efeito com facilidade.

Onoda não sabe como responder, era verdade que Todou era muito bonito, mas também era mais velho, e namorado do seu sênior, ainda por cima. Aquilo parecia simplesmente errado.

- Eu gostaria de brincar com você um pouco mais, Onoda-kun, mas não queremos entediar o Maki-chan! Né, Maki-chan? – Todou sorri, procurando algo na gaveta do lado da cama.

Makishima continua assistindo aos dois, aliviado em saber que uniforme de ciclismo tinha um acolchoado na virilha, então os dois não podiam perceber o quanto também estava reagindo àquele showzinho. Onoda não tem coragem de olhar para ele.

- Ah, ainda tem! – Todou abre o frasco de lubrificante, e Onoda fica ainda mais preocupado.

- Eu não acho que a gente deva fazer isso, Todou-san... Isso não tem nada a ver com treinamento de escalada... – Onoda continua imóvel exatamente onde Todou o deixou, mas o moreno o puxa gentilmente pelo braço, fazendo-o subir na cama de joelhos, de frente para ele.

- Errado, Onoda-kun, isso tem tudo a ver com treinamento de escalada! – Todou ri enquanto deita sob Onoda, de costas para a cama, segurando suas nádegas e avançando lentamente com os dedos em direção à entrada.

- Só tente não me machucar, Todou-san – Onoda tenta relaxar enquanto sente aqueles dedos o invadindo, gemendo suavemente enquanto esperava a dor diminuir. Não era a primeira vez que fazia esse tipo de coisa, mas Imaizumi não tinha um membro tão grande quanto aquele garoto do terceiro ano.

- Pelo visto você não é o único aqui com experiência em dar, Jinpachi – Makishima não se controla e solta o comentário sarcástico, rindo. Os dois na cama ficam totalmente vermelhos e envergonhados.

- Se está tão interessado por que não vem participar, Maki-chan? – Todou pergunta com a voz trêmula, tentando disfarçar o quanto estava envergonhado por Onoda descobrir uma coisa dessas, mas o de óculos parece mais nervoso por se lembrar que seu sênior ainda estava observando os dois.

- Talvez daqui a pouco. Pensei que o objetivo era eu não me entediar? – Makishima sorri triunfante. Era muito raro conseguir desconcertar Todou dessa forma, mas adorava quando conseguia.

Todou contrai os lábios, olhando irritado para o namorado uma última vez antes de continuar o que estava fazendo com os dedos, mas Onoda já parecia preparado o suficiente, então tira as mãos e o segura de leve pela cintura.

- Agora vem a parte do treinamento, Onoda-kun! – Todou posiciona-se melhor sob Onoda, baixando sua cintura sobre o membro ereto já posicionado logo abaixo dele – Tente descer devagar, eu sou muito grande e algumas pessoas não agüentam este tipo de coisa.

Makishima apenas ergue uma sobrancelha com o comentário ácido que obviamente era para ele, mas decide não atrapalhar os dois de novo, assistindo em silêncio enquanto Onoda lentamente desce sobre o membro de Todou até chegar na base.

Com algum esforço, Onoda senta na virilha de Todou, impalado pelo pênis dele, sentindo as pernas tremendo de dor, Todou contém a ansiedade, estranhando a sensação de estar totalmente dentro de Onoda, mas não de um jeito ruim. Apenas queria que ele começasse a se mover logo.

O garoto de óculos respira fundo e tenta recuperar o controle das pernas. Seria mais fácil se pudesse ajudar a se reerguer com os braços, mas eles ainda estavam muito bem presos, e Todou não parecia nada disposto a facilitar, deitado com as mãos sob a cabeça, esperando que ele se acostumasse logo com o tamanho.

- Não vai fortalecer suas pernas se não se esforçar mais, Onoda-kun! – A paciência de Todou acaba. Onoda se desculpa e ergue-se com os joelhos até sair quase completamente, tornando a abaixar e depois a levantar de novo, até se acostumar o suficiente para aumentar o ritmo, arrancando muitos gemidos de Todou e de si mesmo.

- Todou-san, está rápido demais assim? – Onoda pergunta sem parar de se mover, os olhos dilatados e úmidos olhando em direção ao rosto do moreno, que sempre admirou de longe mas nunca pensou que um dia estaria com ele nesta situação.

- C-como assim? Você consegue mais rápido que isso? - Todou gemia demais a cada movimento, mas tenta formar uma frase inteira. Não achava possível que alguém pudesse cavalgar tão rápido assim, ou, pelo menos, não conseguia manter metade desta velocidade quando fazia o mesmo com Makishima.

Onoda responde aumentando ainda mais o ritmo, de forma que sempre fazia o membro passar contra sua próstata, o deixando muito perto de gozar. A essa altura Todou já saiu completamente de controle e apenas gemia e implorava por mais. Makishima também não consegue acreditar no que está assistindo, e começa a se arrepender de ter escolhido apenas assistir.

- Onoda-kun! – Todou se agarra aos lençóis com toda a força, trincando os dentes e suando frio, iria acabar gozando logo naquele ritmo insano que o calouro conseguia manter.

- Ok, podem parar com isso! – Makishima se levanta meio tímido e vai até eles. Onoda obedientemente interrompe a cavalgada, para desespero de Todou. – Não quero ser o único por aqui que não está se divertindo... Eu posso participar?

- Claro, Maki-chan! Tem espaço sobrando nessa sua cama enorme de gente rica! – Todou ainda está com a respiração bem alterada e queria mais do que tudo chegar no clímax pelo menos uma vez, mas estava feliz que o namorado quisesse se juntar a eles.

Makishima aceita o convite e retira o short, subindo na cama logo atrás de Onoda e o inclinando para a frente, até que o peito do menor tocasse o peito de Todou. Onoda fica ainda mais envergonhado com todo aquele contato físico e com a distância que seu rosto estava do rosto do garoto de tiara. Makishima sorri com o canto dos lábios enquanto pega um pouco de lubrificante e espalha no próprio pênis.

- Ei, Maki-chan, eu ainda não terminei aqui! – Todou reclama, tinha certeza que mataria alguém se fosse impedido de chegar ao fim mais uma vez, e toda aquela movimentação só o deixava mais perto do limite, pois ainda estava penetrando Onoda.

- Você vai terminar. É só que parece ter espaço o suficiente para mais um, não concorda, Onoda? – Makishima aproxima seu membro do lugar onde Onoda e Todou estavam unidos, fazendo congelar o sangue do garoto de óculos.

- M-M-Makishima-san! Por favor não! E-eu vou rasgar! – Onoda não pode fazer muito para impedir na posição em que se encontra, ficando ainda mais nervoso. Makishima olha por trás dos ombros dele para Todou, perguntando com os olhos se isso poderia realmente acontecer.

- Fique tranqüilo, Onoda-kun – Todou responde por Makishima, também surpreso com a idéia que ele teve, mas o membro do rival era um pouco menor que o próprio, então achava improvável que fosse deixar a situação de Onoda muito mais difícil – Vamos ter cuidado. Considere isso um treinamento intensivo!

Onoda assente com a cabeça, mordendo os lábios com força ao sentir um segundo invasor na sua região de trás. Já achava muito ter se acostumado com o pênis do estudante da Hakone, mas aquilo era simplesmente demais.

- Está doendo, Makishima-san, devagar! – Onoda geme de dor a cada centímetro adicional o alargando, e Todou ainda se concentra para não gozar mas sentir o membro do namorado deslizando contra o dele naquele espaço tão apertado o estava enlouquecendo.

Após alguns segundos de esforço delicado, tanto Makishima quanto Todou estão com seus membros totalmente envolvidos pela abertura de Onoda. O garoto não está sentindo mais tanta dor quanto no começo, mas por mais que se esforçasse suas pernas não se mexiam, pois o corpo todo tremia.

- Você consegue, Onoda-kun! – Todou aproveita a proximidade para morder a orelha do mais novo, fazendo-o gemer baixinho.

- Se ele conseguir se mexer nessa situação eu vou ficar impressionado – Makishima brinca com o membro do de óculos, ainda mais rígido do que estava antes, o fazendo tremer e corar ainda mais. – É melhor nós mesmos fazermos isso, Jinpachi.

-N-não, eu vou conseguir! – Onoda responde com a voz fraca, mexendo o quadril de leve apenas com a força das coxas. Precisava se mexer de um ângulo meio diagonal para conseguir impalar-se com os dois ao mesmo tempo, o que tornava o desafio ainda mais difícil, mas lentamente conseguia vencer o tremor nas pernas e continuar a se mexer.

Todou e Makishima ficariam surpresos com a determinação de Onoda se não estivessem muito ocupados gemendo, a sensação do interior de Onoda somado ao membro do parceiro era demais para os dois. Mas o ritmo de Onoda continuava apenas aumentando.

Em pouco tempo, Onoda recupera o ritmo de antes, mesmo com as pernas tremendo e doendo incontrolavelmente. Podia sentir os músculos quase distendendo a cada vez que se erguia e se abaixava nos membros dos dois veteranos, mas isso não o impedia de movimentar-se cada vez mais rápido. O silêncio na casa foi logo cortado pelos gemidos altos dos três.

O trio de ciclistas chega ao clímax quase ao mesmo tempo. Onoda fica recheado do fluido dos outros dois, e Todou fica coberto com o gozo do próprio Onoda, mas ninguém comenta nada por vários minutos, todos exaustos demais para conseguir falar qualquer coisa. A única coisa que conseguem fazer antes de cair em exaustão na cama é sair de dentro de Onoda e soltar seus pulsos, o que o deixa realmente aliviado.

Os três ficam deitados olhando para o teto por algum tempo, em completo silê tão suados quanto se tivessem recém participado de alguma competição, e ainda mais exaustos. O primeiro a conseguir reagir a alguma coisa foi Todou, ao passar a mão para ajeitar o cabelo.

- O que é isso no meu cabelo? Onoda-kun? – Todou percebe horrorizado que o cabelo estava todo melado e grudento.

- Ah! Me desculpe, me desculpe! – Onoda senta afasta até sentar contra a cabeceira da cama, como se tivesse feito algo imperdoável e fosse ser morto por isso.

- Ele não se importa tanto assim, não é, Jinpachi? – Makishima olha para o namorado com o olhar afiado e ameaçador.

- Uh... n-não, está tudo bem, é só lavar – Todou entende o recado e resolve fazer pouco caso da situação, limpando a franja com uma ponta do lençol.

Onoda sorri aliviado, sentindo uma pontada de dor ao deitar na cama novamente.

- Você está bem, Onoda? – Makishima se aproxima do rosto dele e retira os óculos para não quebrem.

- Estou bem sim, Makishima-san. – Onoda sorri e dá um selinho no de cabelos verdes, pegando no sono logo depois, totalmente exausto.

- É muita coragem beijar meu namorado bem aqui na minha frente! – Todou se exalta de novo. Makishima segura ele pelo braço, preferindo não comentar o absurdo de se importar com uma coisa dessas depois de tudo o que fizeram. Ainda deitado, o mais alto puxa Todou em sua direção e o abraça.

- Deixa isso pra lá, Jinpachi, está muito tarde pra continuar implicando com as pessoas – Makishima repreeende o namorado, mas com um sorriso no rosto. Na verdade se considerava com bastante sorte de ter alguém como Todou, apesar da capacidade dele de irritar todo mundo o tempo todo.

Makishima abraça Todou, pressionando-o contra seu peito, e lhe dá um selinho na testa. Isso deixa o de tiara um pouco corado, mas ele não perde a postura e o abraça de volta, beijando-o nos lábios.

- Boa noite, Maki-chan. – Todou fala sonolento se aninhando no peito dele.

- Boa noite, Jinpachi.


End file.
